


When the end is only the beginning

by SmoakMind



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Agent!Oliver, Alternate Universe, Car Accidents, F/M, Memory Loss, Multi, Nerve Damage, No Queen's Gambit (Arrow TV 2012), Physician!Felicity, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 05:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16361879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmoakMind/pseuds/SmoakMind
Summary: For everyone Oliver Queen is just another billionaire playboy living his life. This is just an image, in reality he's an undercover agent working for Argus. His life is good, until a car accident happens. An accident that caused the life of his father. An accident that costed him his legs and his memories.Felicity Smoak is a physical therapist and a tech wizard. Her life is simple, until Oliver Queen wheeled into her life.(My first work, the summary might sucks but give it a try)This fic is not finished.





	1. The accident

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this is my first fic. Well not exactly, this is the first one I've decided to publish. English isn't my native language so there are surely mistakes.  
> This chapter is the prologue and it's a small one. If this gets a kudo or two I'll probably continue it.  
> (There's a high possibility that I'll upload a chapter just for everyone like you who clicked it to get an idea of what's happening)

July, 2014

"Dad please, for the last time I like my work at Verdant Tommy pays me a good salary. We will even become co-owner in a bit, I'm planning on buying 50% by the end of the year. Don't ask me about Q.C. again please."

Oliver complained. He loved his job Tommy was his best friend. Who wasn't dreaming of working with his best friend?

"But son, think about it it's our legacy. Who is going to manage the company when i decide to retire?"

"Thea can do it or Walter he is a friend and very capable of doing it. Just please stop asking me...I can't do it." With the Argus work and Verdant Oliver's nights (and days) were very tiring, he didn't want to add another brick in the wall.

"Okay son I'm just saying...if you don't want I won't push you anymore, promise." His dad said dissapointed. He really did want both his children in the business but Thea was still very young and Oliver was Oliver.

"Thanks dad. Look it's that I want to make my own name, I don't want to live in yours or anyone's shadow." Well this was one reason. The real reason was Argus. 

For the past 5 years he had become their most valuable asset. His friend John had gotten him in because he saw potential in him. He said that there was this flame in his eyes that would make him go very far up in the agency. But it wasn't easy. Through the years that passed he understood why they said that everything comes with a price.

"I understand..." That brought Oliver's mind back. It was the first time his dad was telling him something like this. Oliver and his dad were always fighting. He didn't aprove of him being a bartner. It was like their routine. Oliver didn't want to go to his company, Robert was getting angry and they didn't talk for weeks.

Silence fell in the car, but a comfortable one.His sister wanted to meet them to someone. What she didn't know is that Oliver knew who.

Roy Harper, white male, 1.75, lives in Glades, he had been entangled to some incidents but the kid had caused no harm. He wasn't like stalking his sister or her boyfriend, he was just looking out for her. He actually liked the kid better than Thea's previous boyfriends but it wasn't like he was going to admit it anyways.

"So Oliver I was thinking of going to Europe for a bit, with your mom. You know Paris, Berlin, Madrid, Mykonos."

"Dad, you do know that Mykonos is where young people go to party right?" Oliver said laughing.

"You are saying that we aren't young son? Wait till Moira hears that!" Robert said. They both laughed. Finally they were having a nice conversation without fighting, like the old times.

Their laughter was cut by a light and then a sudden crush. Their car flipped over and went off the road. Oliver opened his eyes, they must havr fallen off of a clif. Several things were stuck in his body and something was crushing him. He noticed his dad.

_No._

"Dad...dad! Are you ok?"

"Oliver...son..." something was sticking out from him. Oliver knew that he wasn't gonna make it but didn't want to believe it. He couldn't believe it.

"Wait dad I'm coming, you're alright, you're gonna be okay."

_Was he trying to convince himself?_

With all his willpower he managed to move whatever was on him and made his way to his dad.

"Hey pops it's okay you're ok, alright? Just don't close your eyes. Stay with me."

"I'm not gonna make it Oliver I know it and it's ok son."

_How is that okay?_

"No dad you're fine." Oliver said sobbing.

"Listen I...I always wanted the family together. I've made mistakes, I've cheated, I've stolen, I've done things I'm not proud of. These things are the reason I'm like this right now. Please don't be like me. Tell your mom and sister I love you..."

"No pops I love you...Stay with me don't close your eyes. Dad! Please don't go!" An explosion was heard, Oliver felt his back burning and then something fell on him.

Then darkness.

_Don't leave us._

_Please don't go._

_Dad_


	2. Waking up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the response every one!!! Here is another chapter!

August 2014

"Please come back to us Oliver, we need you, mom needs you..." It was the first thing he heard. He felt a weight in his hand and tried to open his eyes.

"Mom! Somebody get a doctor I think he's waking up! Ollie can you hear me?"

_Who was this girl?_

She felt familiar but he didn't quite recognise her. He tried to stay awake but he was feeling exhausted and without realizing he fell back to sleep.

The next time he woke up, everything was dark. An unfamiliar man was standing there by his side asleep on a chair.

Then it hit him. He was in a hospital. How could he not realize thath? He started thinking about why.

_Was he in an accident or something? A car crash maybe?_

He tried to talk but his throat was dry and all he managed was making a weird sound.

"Oliver? Hey bud, wait don't fall back asleep again alright the doctors wanna check up on you." The stranger pressed a button and almost immediately someone came in.

"Is there a problem here Mr Merlin?"

"Um no, Oliver just woke up."

"Ok that's great news, you gave us a scare there Mr Queen, your family and friends were really worried. Mr Merlin would you mind stepping outside for a bit I need to check him up?"

"Yea of course I'll go call his family they're in the cafeteria. Thank you Mr Allen."

Oliver was watching the whole scene without speaking.

_So his name was Oliver Queen._

"Mr Queen how are you feeling?" The doctor came close and checked him.

"I feel fine but can you please tell me what happened?"

"You were in a car accident but the details will be better if you hear them from your family."

He nodded. He noticed four people including the guy from before and a young woman that felt familiar (she must have been the girl from before) getting inside.

"Now on to the typical stuff. Please state your full name."

"Oliver Queen from what I've heard." The room fell silent.

"Mr Queen do you recognise these people?"

"Some of them feel familiar." The blonde middle aged woman left a sob, while the other ones grasped.

"But you don't know their names?"

"No."

He then noticed that there was something wrong with his legs. He couldn't move them. He panicked and immediately tried to sat up. He felt the sweat running in his forehead.

_Why can't he move his legs?_

"Um Ollie are you ok?" The brunette told.

"I...I can't feel my legs..." He went on full panic mode, images were coming and going moments of his life he supposed but also moments of torture.

_Who was he?_

Nurses came at him and tried to hold him still, but even with his legs not moving they couldn't. One of them came and gave him a shot, after that he fell into a deep sleep.  
...

"We did the best we could, we're sorry Mrs Queen. Your son's memories possibly will be restored but the neurological damage is something else. The possibility of him to walk again is very little." Oliver heard them talking but didn't move.

This was his mother if his memories were right, the guy from before was his childhood friend and the young woman his sister. The only person he didn't recognise was the tall muchly one.

"Please doctor is there anything, any chance for him to walk again? You know the money isn't the problem."

"There are two friends of mine that work on a chip that will help people walk again but there are no promises."

"If there is hope that's all I need."

"Ok the names are Felicity Smoak and Curtis Holt. Felicity is also a physician and will help Oliver through physiotherapy, she's a good one. Here is her card."

"Mom?"

"Oliver? You remember me?" His mom's face light up.

"Not not much but I can remember a few things, I remember Thea, Tommy. I remember dad leaving us." Oliver remembers his dad leaving when he was 9 and never coming back.

Seeing his mother's reaction made him doupt that memory.

"It's not true mom? Please tell me it's just a fake memory..."

"It's not. It's true." It was true Robert had left them for his mistress Isabel Rochev. Thea probably didn't remember it she was very young. He wasn't absent for another 8 months. When he had came back she had immediately forgiven him for the children.

"I...I can't remember his name or how he looked like but I remember that he was never there." That wasn't entirely a lie. She didn't love her husband, not after she learned about Isabel but Oliver and Thea were her priority.

"You should rest my sweet boy and everything will be alright. Don't exhaust yourself trying to remember, your memories will come back eventually."

"Ok...hey Mom can you ask Thea to come when she can?"

"Of course my beautiful boy..." With that she left the room.

She went somewhere she knew no one could hear her and dialed the number of the man she now wished she had never met.

"How could you do this? I thought we had a deal! My son was never supposed to be hurt you son of a bitch!"  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuuuuun!!!  
> If you liked this chapter make sure to leave a kudo and a comment please, everything is appreciated.  
> 


	3. The meeting

"It's time to go Oliver." His mom said.

"Am I being released?"

"Yes, the doctor said that your memory will come back eventually and you can go home."

"What about my legs?" He asked and saw the face of his mother fell. He immediately regreted asking.

_Why was he so stupid?_

He didn't want his mom sad or his sister, or anyone. This was a problem that couldn't be solved and he had to live with it.

"There is actually one person that might be able to help you walk again. Her name is Felicity Smoak and among with her partner Curtis Holt they have developed a chip that helps disabled people walk again. They are still trying to improve it because in some cases like yours the chip didn't work." She murmured the last part sadly.

_So there was hope._

"You're telling me that these two people might be able to help me stand on my feet again?"

"Yes and we have an appointment this afternoon. I called right after the doctor told me about them."

"Good...now can you please get me the wheelchair a little closer?"

"No not a chance Oliver, you won't be juggling again and fall like the last time. A nurse will come to help you."

_It was one time!_

"Mom!"

...

"Welcome home big bro!" His sister called enthusiastically.

Oliver did remember some things about this house. Mostly the garden where he used to chase Thea with Tommy.  
Speedy. A voice told him.

"Hey Speedy..." he said softly.

"You remember?!" Thea asked her face lighten up.

"Vividly, sorry." Oliver said feeling sorry to dissapointed his sister.

"Why don't we all go to sit in the living room. We have some time before lunch is ready. Then Oliver we can go set you up to your old room."

"Wait mom, I won't be staying here I have to go back to my place."

"Oliver you can't. You have to stay with us, you should have someone to take care of you. Actually there is someone I would like you to meet. He is supposed to arrive at any minute."

Not even five minutes later the doorbell ringed and an unfamiliar black man walked in.

 _Huge_. Was Oliver's first thought about him.

"Hello Mr Queen my name is John Diggle, I will be your nurse/bodyguard/driver."

_He liked him._

_Wait what?_

"Mom I don't need a babysitter."

"Oliver Mr Diggle is not a babysitter."

"Well then I don't need him for whatever he is." Oliver started getting angry. He was decided, he was neither going to have a babysitter or stay at the mansion.

"And as much as I'd love to have Thea and you around again, I can't live here, I wanna go back to my apartment."

"And then what Oliver you think you will return to your old job being a barman or whatever? You can't walk!" His mother said making Oliver grasp at her harsh words.

"Mom what the hell!" Thea shouted, Oliver was still in shock but his sister's loud voice brought him back.

His own mother didn't believe he could make it.

"Actually mom before the car crash I wanted to tell you that I was gonna be co-owner with Tommy. I finally earned enough money to buy the 50%" Oliver said feeling tears forming in his eyes. He then walked out. He couldn't be in the same room with them.

He called the only other person he remembered. His best friend.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tommy."

"Oliver what's up? You got released? Thea told me you might be getting out today. Sorry I didn't come I had club-related stuff.

"Whoa slow down dude and actually I did get realised this morning. But that's not what I wanted to talk to you."

"Did something happen?"

"Yea, can you come pick me up from the mansion and get me to my place? I'll tell you on our way there what happened."

"Sure thing man."

But before he go he had something to do first.

ToThea: Hey Speedy sorry that I left like this. I'll be at my place and also can you be the one to take me to Ms Smoak's office this afternoon?

FromThea: I'm not blaming you big bro, she was pretty harsh and of course I'll come with you. Just send me what time I should be there. Also I'm proud of you Ollie.

ToThea: 6pm. Thank you Speedy.

...

"So what happened? You sounded upset on the phone." Tommy asked.

"It's just that my mom said that I couldn't go back to my old life. Live at my apartment, work at the club because of my legs."

"There is no problem with that dude you can stay as our barman and I can do something to help you be more comfortable there."

"Yea that would be nice. But there is something else."

"Spill it."

"Remember when we were talking about being co-owners? About how much money would the 50% cost?"

"Yea and I told you that if you wanted I could just give it to you."

"Yea well I finally got the money. If the offer still stands..."

"Of course man! Are you kidding? That's great news! I will have the papers ready tomorrow you can come by and sign them."

Tommy was really exited he could tell. The rest of the ride was fun. They talked about everything and nothing. Oliver was having a good time for the first time after the accident.

...

It was 5:30 when the doorbell rang.

"Hey Speedy." Oliver said softly.

"Hey Ollie. Ready to go?"

"Yea let's go." They made their way out of the building and to the car where Mr Diggle from before was waiting.

"Thea what is he doing here?" Oliver didn't have any problem with the man. He seemed nice but also cold and stoic.

"Oliver please get mr Diggle just to help you move around and stay with you for a little while. Please, for me?"

"Fine...for you. Mr Diggle I think we got in the wrong foot. Let's take this at the beginning. Mr Diggle hi my name is Oliver Queen." Oliver said extending his hand to him.

"Nice to meet you Mr Queen but please call me Dig."

"Only if you stop calling me Mr Queen."

"Fair enough."

Diggle didn't seem very bad, he could live with him.

...

"Mr Queen, Mrs Smoak is ready for you." The assistant called.

"It will be alright Oliver, we will be right here." Thea said encouraging him.

"Hello Mr Queen please come in have a seat. No sorry come in. Not that you can't sit in a chair. Damn it! I'm so sorry you can go and I'll just crawl in my seat and die of embarrassment." Oliver just smiled.

 _Funny_.

Younger than he thought she would be.

"Hello Ms Smoak, please call me Oliver, Mr Queen was my father."

"Yea but he's dead, I mean he had an accident and died and you didn't which means you can come to my office and listen to me babble which will end. In three, two, one. Okay I'm sorry for babbling, again. How can I help you?"

 _Cute_.

_Shut up she is your doctor._

"I had a neurological injury as doctor Allen told you and you were the person he told me to visit. He said you can make me walk again." He knew that the hope in his eyes was evident and that his nervousness was shown but he couldn't help himself.

"I will just help Oliver your will and your patience will help you walk again. I can see you have the first one for sure." She smiled.

"So when do we start?"

"We will have to do surgery to put you the microchip and then we can start working from there. I can book you for the surgery the next Monday. Is that okay?"

"Yes, of course. I will see you next Monday then?"

"Yea sure, see you on next Monday!"

"See ya" Oliver said rolling out from her office.

_He liked her. Very much._

_She is your doctor._

_So what?_

_God damn it brain!_

_..._

When he returned home he decided to take a long shower. There was a problem though. He couldn't stand, but he tried anyway.

While he was undressing he took a better look on his scars, he had lots of them, he get he had in his back too but he couldn't exactly see them. He had tattoos too. Something like a star or something on the left side of his chest and Chinese symbols on his ribs?

_Who was he really?_

_..._

Afterhe managed to have a shower he tried getting out. He did get into his boxers but when he moved to put on his sweatpants his wheel chair slipped and he fell. 

_Pain. Too much pain._

He tried getting back into his wheelchair with no success, so he sat and waited, Dig was supposed to come in a bit.

While he was waiting on the wet floor on his bathroom his thoughts went to a certain blonde beauty. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter  
> Leave a kudo or a comment...or both if you'd like ( ;  
> 


	4. The Surgery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are again...new update!  
> Welcome if you're new here!

"It's time Ollie..." Thea said. They were standing outside the hospital. Monday took far longer to come than Oliver expected. He and his mom were in a weird place but that didn't mean she shouldn't be here.

" _She has an important meeting."_ Thea had said to him. He didn't have many memories of her but she was still his mom and it hurt that she wouldn't be there.

"Ollie I know how you feel, what mom said...there is no excuse and you know it."

"I just...I feel like she expected me to be like I was before, however i was before and that she is dissapointed with...with me."

"No, Oliver listen, she isn't dissapointed. Why would you think that?" Oliver gave her a look "...ok scratch that. She would never think like that and you know what, she would be a fool if she did."

"Thanks Thea. For being here, on my side at this moment...even if I don't remember you like I want to...I'm glad you're here. God I wish I could remember..."

"Hey hey you'll remember. Just give it time. Come on let's get inside, _Ms Smoak_ and doctor Allen will be expecting us."

"Thea!" Apparently Oliver have been talking to Thea and John non stop about the bubbly blonde physiotherapist, or was it doctor? Thea thought it was cute, John well, he was giving Oliver a look of amusement every time he mentioned her.

...

Oliver had to do a check up first in order to be cleared from the doctors to get into surgery. He hadn't seen Felicity...Ms _Smoak_ yet and his sister could see that that affected him.

"Ollie what's on your mind I can hear you thinking you know?"

"How was I before?" The question came out of nowhere and shocked Thea, but before she could answer Felicity walked in.

"Hello Oliver how are you feeling?"

"Great! How are you miss Smoak?"

"Oliver I thought I told you to call me Felicity when we talked to the phone."

"You talked on the _phone_?" Thea gave him a dirty look and so did Dig who was standing quiet during the whole exchange.  
Suddenly Moira stormed in.

"Oliver I need to tell you something." She said her eyes full of tears.

"Mom what is going on what happened?" Despite feeling the way he did, he was worried about his mom.

"Mr Diggle, Ms Smoak could you give me and my children some space please?"

"Of course." Felicity answered walking out with Digg.

"Mom what is it you're scaring me." Oliver was really worried now. The last time he remembers his mom being like this was when his dad left (well there might have been some other occasions but he didn't remember any so...)

"It's about your dad..."

"Mom this is not a good time!" Thea warned her.

"No he should learn it from me! Listen Oliver your dad was with you when you were hit, he...he died."

 _Died_.

_His father was dead..._

Tears started falling from his eyes. For the first time since the accident he cried. Not for his feet or for his memories but for the father he lost and couldn't even remember.

"I...I need to be alone for a bit. Please tell Felicity and Dr. Allen that I won't be doing the surgery."

"What? Ollie no. If you don't do the surgery you won't be able to walk again." His sister pleaded.

"I don't deserve it Speedy. Whatever dad did to us, he didn't deserve to die."

"I know he didn't deserve it Oliver but why do you think you don't deserve the surgery?"

"I couldn't save him. Please leave me alone."

They didn't know what to say so they both walked out.

 _His dad was dead. He didn't even go to his funeral. He couldn't save him. How did he died?_ The only thing he knew was that it was a car accident _._

 _What if it had to do with his scars, his unknown part that seemed so mysterious?_  
_What if he was the reason his dad was dead?_

"Oliver you're having a panic attack! Oliver can you hear me? Oliver! Come back Oliver! Oliver!" Oliver was remembering an old argument with his father but he couldn't see his face. He heard a familiar voice and soft hands on his face.

"Oliver are you alright? Hey what happened?" Oliver leaned into the blonde's hand without even realizing.

"Oliver has this happened again after we talked?"

He only nodded.

"Alright, more than once?"

He nodded again.

"How many times since you woke up?"

"At least once a day..."

"Does anybody know except Dig?"

"John only knows because it happened accidentally in front of him."

"Do you have any nightmares as well?"

"Yes. Every night."

"Oh Oliver why didn't you say anything?" She paused. He could see that she was thinking. So far she was the only person that hadn't asked him about his nightmares or the accident. He was glad but deep down he knew that he needed to talk about them with someone. He wanted that someone to be _her_.

"Do you wanna talk about what you said earlier to your sister?"

He nodded.

"Ok, great. Wanna talk it over coffee? We can go to the canteen..."

"Ok..." Felicity rolled him out of his room passed his family giving them a nod. They went and sat on the table.

"Ok so...tell me why didn't you tell anything. I thought we talked about opening up."

Once when Oliver had a panic attack and fell from his chair he accidentally called Felicity. Although she reassured him it was ok, he kept saying he was sorry. She was worried, she stayed on the phone with him until Dig came to him. She must have dialed him that something had happened.

"I know but...I can't...I'm sorry..."

"There is nothing to be sorry for Oliver, you can talk whenever you are ready and when the time comes...I'll be here if you want to talk to me..." She said sadly taking his hand.

"I would like that...but you know it's that...I don't know if these nightmares are parts of my past or not, hell I can't even understand if they are real or not most times."

"Now about the surgery...What has gotten into you and you don't want to do it?"

"I feel like I don't deserve it. From what I've heard my dad wasn't a good person but he didn't deserve to die. What if it was my fault? What if I was on that steering wheel, crashed that car and killed him? What if I killed him?"

"Hey hey stop..."

"I don't deserve walking on this earth while he is rotting in a coffin, which not only I haven't visited yet but also put him into it." Tears started forming in his eyes and a sob escaped him.

_Damn it it was the second time he was falling apart on the girl he liked._

"Sh Oliver you're talking like it is your fault. It wasn't. I'm sure of it..." he wanted to believe her like really wanted an she could see that.

"Look I know someone who can look into it. Do you want me to contact her?"

"That would be nice, thanks...um Felicity?"

"Yes Oliver?"

"Can we go back now? My surgery is in a few hours..." He said a smile appearing in his face.

"Of course..." she said with a smile in her face that brought him joy. He let her roll his wheel chair, something he only let her and Thea sometimes do.

...

"Are you ready Ollie?" Thea said with excitement.

"Yes I am Thea. This is...thank you Felicity...if it wasn't you I wouldn't have the chance to..."

"Don't thank me Oliver. It's what I do. What I made this chip for."

"Still we're grateful. Felicity I know I have asked you like 20 times but are we sure the surgery is 100% safe?"

"It's ok Thea I get your concern. Yes this surgery is absolutely safe."

"Mr Queen, are you ready?" Dr Allen said.

"Yes, Felicity thank you once again and see you on the other side Speedy!" He said smiling as the nurses took him out of the room.

...

**Felicity's POV**

"Get someone in here immediately, he is not breathing!" Felicity heard someone yelling from Oliver's room. She felt her knees weaken and her breathing fasten.

_This wasn't supposed to happen, the surgery was safe._

_She promised Thea her brother would be safe..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was it!  
> Please leave a comment and a kudo if you liked the chapter!  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was it for now!  
> Please leave a kudo and a comment if you liked it.  
> You can ask me any question fic realated or not or help me make the story better with your ideas.  
> Is anyone here anyways?


End file.
